Das Haus Anubis (Serie)
Die Fernsehserie Das Haus Anubis – Nichts ist so wie es scheint ist eine Gemeinschaftsproduktion des belgischen Senders Studio 100 und Nickelodeon, die seit dem 29. September 2009 mit großem Erfolg auf dem Fernsehsender Nickelodoen gesendet wird. Sie ist die deutsche Version der niederländischsprachigen Fernsehserie Het Huis Anubis. Diese Serie war 2007/2008 eine der erfolgreichsten Kinderserien in den Beneluxländern. Mit einem siebenstelligen ProduktionsbetragPap: „Nick bringt Dailysoap für Kinder“ in: Horizont 12/2009 19. März 2009 S. 30 ist die Serie die größte Eigenproduktion von Nickelodeon Deutschland seit Sendestart und die erste tägliche Seifenoper bzw. Daily Soap, die speziell an Kindern ausgerichtet ist. Zum Serienstart produziert Studio 100 Buch, Hörspiel, DVD und PC-Spiel, bei Erfolg sollen weniger klassische Begleitprodukte folgen. Das Alter der Zielgruppe betrug in Belgien und den Niederlanden acht bis 14 Jahre. Die Serie Das Haus Anubis ist in Deutschland ab 6 Jahren freigegeben. Besonderheiten Die ursprüngliche belgische Serie Het Huis Anubis hat in ihrem Ursprungsland und in den Niederlanden ihre größten Erfolge erzielt. So hat beispielsweise die Serie durchschnittlich 35 % Marktanteil in der Zielgruppe erreicht und auch internationale Preise gewonnen. Der Erfolg der Serie reicht über den klassischen Merchandise-Bereich hinaus, so gibt es seit 2008 eine Achterbahn zur Serie.[http://www.lifthill.net/berichte/anubis.php Lifthill.net: Anubis: The Ride] Auch in Deutschland sind diverse Lizenzen für Merchandiseartikel vergeben worden. Online gibt es das Browserspiel „Victors Fluch“ und Ende Oktober brachte die Jumbo Spiele GmbH ein Brettspiel zur Serie heraus. Die Fernsehserie hat zahlreiche Ableger wie den im Jahr 2008 gedrehten Kinofilm hervorgerufen, der mit seinen 700.000 Besuchern einen der erfolgreichsten Kinofilme der Niederlande darstellt sowie eine Theater-Show mit 170.000 Besuchern. Aber auch eine Buchreihe wurde herausgegeben, von der über 500.000 Exemplare verkauft wurden. Daher entschied der Fernsehsender, auch eine deutsche Version der Serie zu erstellen. Die Serie wird dabei nicht synchronisiert, sondern mit deutschen Schauspielern in den Originalkulissen nochmal abgefilmt. Der Sender möchte um das Haus Anubis ebenso wie in den Beneluxländern ein umfangreiches Spin-off und Merchandise-Programm generieren. Die deutschen Schauspieler müssen auch jederzeit für Bühnen-, Kino- oder andere Versionen zur Verfügung stehen und auch für Merchandiseaktionen problemlos einsetzbar sein. Am ersten Sendetag sahen 350.000 Zuschauer (Gesamt-Marktanteil von 1,5 Prozent) beziehungsweise 330.000 Zuschauer (Marktanteil von 1,4 Prozent) zu. In der „werberelevanten Zielgruppe“ gab es Marktanteile von 2,2 Prozent bzw. 2,3 Prozent. Gleich der belgischen Urfassung wurde auch in der deutschsprachigen Version nach Folge 61 eine kurze Winterpause eingelegt. Während dieser Pause wurden die bisher ausgestrahlten Folgen wiederholt. Aufgrund des großen Erfolgs der Serie in Deutschland, gab Nick die Produktion einer zweiten Staffel bekannt. Die Dreharbeiten sollen noch in diesem Jahr starten. DWDL.de: „Nick setzt seine Mysterysoup „Das Haus Anubis“ fort“ Handlung Staffel 1, Teil 1: Der geheime Club der alten Weide Acht Jugendliche leben im Internat „Haus Anubis“. Nina ist die neue Bewohnerin im Haus Anubis. Am Tag ihrer Ankunft zeigt ihr der mürrische Hausverwalter Victor das Internat. Was sie nicht weiß: Ihr Zimmer gehörte vorher Linn, der besten Freundin von Mitschülerin Luzy. Und Linn ist spurlos verschwunden. Das erste Zusammentreffen mit den anderen fällt darum nicht gerade herzlich aus. Luzy, die sich große Sorgen um ihre Freundin Linn macht, würde die verschüchterte Nina am liebsten direkt wieder herauswerfen. Doch das sind nicht die einzigen Geheimnisse im Internat. Die Mauern des Hauses, in dem die acht Schüler zusammen leben, scheinen ein Mysterium zu hüten. Die Lehrer verhalten sich mehr als seltsam, wenn über Linns Verschwinden oder das Haus Anubis gesprochen wird. Als die Schüler beschließen, dass Nina auf den verbotenen Dachboden des Hauses gehen muss, um zu ihnen zu gehören, findet diese dort Tonrollen, auf denen ein Mädchen namens Sara über den angeblichen Unfalltod ihrer Eltern spricht. Und sie erwähnt einen Mann, dessen Beschreibung genau auf Victor passt. Luzy will mit Linn Kontakt aufnehmen und macht eine Geisterbeschwörung. Fortan scheint ihr ein geheimnisvoller Mann zu folgen, der sich Rufus Malpied nennt. Er meint, herausfinden zu wollen, was mit Linn passiert sei. Doch als er sich erneut mit Luzy treffen will, wird er von Victor niedergeschlagen, kommt in ein Pflegeheim und erinnert sich an nichts mehr. Doch Luzy hat auch andere Leute kontaktiert: So etwa den neuen Theaterlehrer Luka Petkovic. Dieser glaubt Luzy zwar, doch nach einem Gespräch mit Direktor Hubert Altrichter meint er, Luzy hätte sich die Geschichte bloß ausgedacht und eine Linn habe es nie gegeben. Unterdessen gründen Nina, Delia und Daniel eine Geheimgruppe namens „Der Club der alten Weide“ (Codewort: Sibuna; „Anubis“ rückwärts) und machen es sich zur Aufgabe, herauszufinden, was mit dem Mädchen, das die Tonrollen besprochen hat, geschehen ist. Sie finden heraus, dass Saras Eltern berühmte Ägyptologen und die Begründer des Internats „Anubis“ waren. Überzeugt davon, dass Victor ein Lebenselixier braut, schleichen sich die drei in den Keller und entwenden ein Fläschchen. Als Felix dieses irrtümlich trinkt, stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass in dem Fläschchen lediglich Putzmittel war. Neben diesen Haupthandlungen geht es in der Serie auch um Liebesbeziehungen, ein Sportstipendium für Kaja und eine Menge Blödheiten, die Magnus und Felix sich überlegen. Den Abschluss des ersten Teils der 1. Staffel bildet ein Theaterstück, dass die Internatskinder mit Herrn Petkovic einstudieren. Es handelt von Saras Geschichte, wodurch Nina, Delia, Daniel und Luzy Victor dazu bringen wollen, ihnen die Wahrheit zu verraten. Während der Pause des Vorführung, bei der auch Victor anwesend ist, radelt Nina zurück ins Internat und durchsucht Victors Safe, wo die letzte Tonrolle liegt. Doch als sie die Rolle herausnimmt, wird sie von Victors Kamera gefilmt. Während der Vorführung bemerkt Luzy, dass Linn im Publikum sitzt. Als sich Victor auf Linn stürzen will, warnt Luzy sie. Linn hastet aus dem Saal, in einem Klassenzimmer wird sie aber von Victor und Frau Engel gestellt. Luzy, die im Saal bleiben muss, findet unter Linns Sitz eine Botschaft, in der steht, dass sich Linn mit ihr treffen will. Staffel 1, Teil 2: Das Geheimnis des Grabmals Die Brüderschaft von Anubis - bestehend aus Herrn Altrichter, Frau Engel, Victor und seit Mitte der ersten Staffel auch Herrn Petkovic - bringt Linn dazu, sich doch nicht mit Luzy zu treffen, da es zu gefährlich wäre. Tatsächlich nimmt Luzy nämlich Rufus Malpied, der wiederaufgetaucht ist, mit zum Treffpunkt. Dieser kidnappt sie, als Linn nicht auftaucht. Er will Luzy gegen Linn tauschen und versucht, einen Deal mit der Bruderschaft zu arrangieren, doch Herr Altrichter und Victor gehen nicht darauf ein. Den anderen Schülern erzählen die Bruderschaftsmitglieder, Luzy würde ihre Verwandten in Spanien besuchen. Doch Nina und Delia glauben dies nicht und suchen Luzy. Rufus verschleppt Luzy, als er dies merkt, an einen anderen Ort, und sperrt Nina und Delia in einen Schuppen ein. Später werden sie von Daniel befreit, der ihr Verschwinden bemerkt und noch dazu ein Gespräch zwischen Victor und Rufus belauscht hatte. Als sie daraufhin Viktor damit konfrontieren, dass er nichts unternommen hat, streitet dieser alles ab und beharrt auf der Version der Geschichte, Luzy wäre in Spanien. Zudem gibt er den drei Teenagern Hausarrest. Am nächsten Tag treffen Daniel, Nina und Delia Frau Engel und bringen sie dazu, sich mit Rufus zu treffen. Rufus stimmt einem Treffen zu und verlangt im Gegenzug für Luzys Freilassung eine Mappe mit Linns Daten. Während sich Frau Engel mit ihm trifft, befreien Daniel, Nina und Delia Luzy. Frau Engel hat unterdessen Linn gewarnt, sodass diese mitsamt ihrer Familie vor Rufus fliehen kann. In einem Chat mit Luzy, den Frau Engel arrangiert hat, sagt Linn, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder zurückkommen wird. Währenddessen hält Felix seinen Freund Mo im Internat versteckt. Durch ein Missverständnis glaubt Mo, Mara wäre Felix´ nicht Kayas Freundin. Als Kaya aus England zurückkommt, umarmt und küsst er Mara, woraufhin Mo, im Glauben, Mara würde Felix betrügen, Kaya k.o. schlägt. Doch dies ist nicht die einzige Liebesgeschichte im Internat: Felix' und Magnus' Freundschaft wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt, da sie sich beide in Mara verliebt haben. Delia hingegen will Kaya noch nicht aufgeben und tritt bei der Schülersprecherwahl gegen Mara an, um Kaya zurückzugewinnen und Mara vor ihm schlecht zu machen. Und der Club der alten Weide will immer noch herausfinden, welche Nachricht Sarah auf den Tonrollen hinterlassen hat. Doch Victor ist ihnen auf den Fersen. Luzy wird immer noch von Rufus bis in ihre Träume verfolgt. Daniel bemüht sich, den Umschlag hinter dem Gemälde zu holen, und Nina versucht mit allen Kräften, Victor abzulenken. Derzeit findet Felix heraus, das sein Freund „Mo“ vor einer Hochzeit mit Nabila geflohen ist. Victor schafft es, Ninas Puppe mit der Grammofonkurbel zu entnehmen. Die Freunde überlegen, wie sie es schaffen, Victor aus seinem Büro zu locken, und damit die Kurbel wieder zu bekommen. Rosie sucht ein Versteck für Mo, um ihn vor Victor unentdeckt zu lassen. Währenddessen stellt sich Delia zur Schülersprecherin zur Wahl, und versucht mit allen Kräften, Kaya zurückzugewinnen. Victor geht aus seinem Büro, weil ein Paket angekommen ist, der die Alarmanlage ausgelöst hat. Es ist eine alte Orgel, und Victor scheint gefallen daran zu haben. Da er erstmal abgelenkt ist, gehen die Sibunas in sein Büro, und hören sich die Wachsrolle an. Inzwischen will Mara von der Wahl zurücktreten. Als Daniel versucht, die Notiz hinter dem Gemälde zu verstecken, beobachtet ihn Felix und erzählt es sofort Magnus. Delia interessiert sich derzeit nur noch für die Wahlen. Mo versteckt sich immer noch in der Küche, und macht Rosie große Schwierigkeiten. Nabila bittet Felix, sie zu heiraten, um die Ehre ihrer Familie zu retten, doch Felix überlegt sich einen besseren Plan. Felix sorgt dafür, das sich Mo und Nabila im Waschraumm treffen. Doch Nabila erkennt Mo gar nicht, und er überlegt sich einige Geschichten um Nabila zu beeindrucken. Währenddessen geht der Wahlkampf zwischen Delia und Mara weiter. Daniel findet heraus, das die Scheibe versteckt ist. Sie ist hinter der Standuhr im Flur, und er versucht sie zu entfernen. Nina und Daniel untersuchen derzeit die Uhr. Victor entdeckt das versteck von Mo und Nabila, und Felix kann sie gerade noch rausreden. Als Victor nach Hause kommt, bemerkt er, das seine Standuhr kaputt ist, und beauftragt Felix, die Uhr zu untersuchen. Luzy überlegt sich, wie sie Felix beeinflußen kann, um die Spuren auf der Uhr zu verwischen. Der Club Sibuna findet derzeit heraus, das die Notiz auf dem Zettel sichtbar wird, wenn man das Blatt über eine Kerze hält. Auf einmal platzt Felix rein, und droht, alles Victor zu erzählen, wenn der Club ihn nicht alles sagt. Er hat Fingerabdrücke auf der Uhr gefunden. Die Sibunas haben keine Wahl, sie müssen Felix alles erzählen. Delia zeigt sich weiter unbeeindruckt, und überlegt, wie sie am besten die Wahl gewinnen kann. Daniels versuch, die Scheibe aus der Uhr zu ziehen, misslingt schon wieder, und die Sibunas überlegen, Felix in den Club aufzunehmen. Luzy hat aber was dagegen. Inzwischen bekommen Mara und Delia eine weitere Aufgabe. Delia stellt das gleiche Land vor wie Mara, daher muss Mara sich ein neues Land aussuchen. Mit Felix Hilfe schafft es Daniel, die Scheibe aus der Uhr zu ergattern, und findet ein neues Rätsel. Als Daniel wieder in den Keller will, kriegt Felix Probleme mit Victor. Die Sibunas erzählen Felix das Geheimnis, doch Felix belastet es so sehr, das der nicht schlafen kann, und Schlafmittel von Magnus bekommt. Deswegen verschläft er auch seinen Termin bei den Sibunas. Er sollte am nächsten Morgen in den Club aufgenommen werden. Derzeit hilft Luzy Mara bei dem orientalischen Thementag. Währenddessen trifft Victor Sarah, und befragt sie über den Schatz. Delia übt derzeit ihre Rede, die Herrn Petkovic aber nicht überzeugen kann. Und plötzlich sitzt Sarah am Bett von Nina, und warnt Nina, das sie nicht jeden vertrauen darf. Episoden Staffel 1, Teil 1: Der geheime Club der alten Weide Staffel 1, Teil 2: Das Geheimnis des Grabmals Ausstrahlung Die Fernsehserie wird seit dem 29. September 2009 sowohl auf dem Kindersender Nickelodeon (täglich um 19.05 Uhr, mit Wiederholungen der letzten 2 Tage; sowie Wiederholungen am Nachmittag und am Wochenende) als auch auf dem Musiksender VIVA zur Primetime (plus Ausstrahlung auf dem Pay-TV-Sender Nicktoons) ausgestrahlt und umfasst zunächst eine Staffel mit 114 Folgen. Diese wird in zwei Teilen ausgestrahlt: Bis zum 18. Dezember liefen die Folgen 1 bis 61, dann folgte eine Pause. Seit dem 15. Februar liefen 53 weitere Folgen der ersten Staffel. Im Herbst 2010 folgt eine zweite Staffel der Serie. http://dashausanubis.de/posts/6304-staffelfinale Ausstrahlung in anderen Ländern Schweden In Schweden wird seit einiger Zeit unter dem Namen Huset Anubis die originale- belgische Serie ausgestrahlt. Mexiko Auch in Mexiko wird seit längeren die originale Serie aus Belgien auf dem Sender Once TV gezeigt. Der mexikanische Titel ist La Casa De Anubis. USA In den USA soll ab September 2010 ein englisches Remake mit dem Namen House of Anubis ausgestrahlt werden. Erfolg Wie Viacom in einem Newsletter berichtet, sei die Serie sehr erfolgreich. 0,38 Millionen Zuschauer verfolgen die Serie täglich und somit erreicht der Sender bis zu 22,4% Marktanteil (Zielgruppe: 3-13 Jahren, täglich um 19:00-19:59 Uhr)Das Haus Anubis schreibt Erfolgsgeschichte. Am 10. April gewann "Das Haus Anubis" bei den Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2010 den Preis für die beste Fernsehserie. Einschaltquoten bei den 3- bis 13-Jährigen:NICK in Zahlen und Fakten Besetzung Besetzung in Deutschland Hauptdarsteller Aktuelle Nebendarsteller Zwischenzeitliche Nebendarsteller Besetzung in den Niederlanden Auszeichnungen Adaptionen Bücher Am 4. Dezember 2009 kam das Buch Das Haus Anubis - Der Club der alten Weide raus, das Buch beinhaltet den ersten Teil der ersten Staffel. Am 20. April 2010 kam das Buch Das Haus Anubis - Das Geheimnis des Grabmals raus, das auf den zweiten der der ersten Staffel basiert. Die Autorin der beiden Bücher heißt Alexandra Lowe. Die Bücher erschienen beim Panini Verlag. Computerspiel Das Computerspiel Das Haus Anubis - Das Grabmal des Osiris ist erhältlich für Windows 2000, Windows Server 2003, Windows Vista und Windows XP. Bei dem Computerspiel muss man Rätsel lösen und Geheimnisse lüften. Die Stimmen von Nina und Daniel sind die originalen aus der Serie. Hörspiele Das Hörspiel zum ersten Teil der ersten Staffel ist bereits erschienen. Das Hörspiel zum zweiten Teil der ersten Staffel erschien am 23. April 2010. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Website des Vermarkters Studio100 Media * Ankündigung von Viacom * Interview mit dem Director Marketing, Licensing & Merchandising von Studio 100 * Ausführlicher Episodenguide Kategorie:Seifenoper en:Das Haus Anubis nl:Das Haus Anubis (serie)